An Awkward Silence
by Karrissarella
Summary: It was too quiet. It just didn't feel right. He needed something more, something more normal than this awkward silence. A-ou/Un-ou, implied Tweedledee/Tweedledum


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kiddy Grade/KiddyGirl-AND. That property belongs to its rightful owner.

**Title:** An Awkward Silence

**Author:** _Karrissarella_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama_

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** A-ou/Un-ou, Tweedledum/Tweedledee

**Summary: **It was too quiet. It just didn't feel right. He needed something more, something more normal than this awkward silence.

_A/N:_ Sorry it took so long, but hey, I had to wait a whole year for mine!

**Setting:** A few days/weeks right after you most hated episode. :3 when Un-ou and Tweedledum are still in care for the rest of you who don't know.

* * *

"A-chan~!" Dia sang as she skipped over to the ES Member. She looked up at him with big eyes and a smile just standing in front of him.

A-ou blinked, and smiled weakly as he at the rest of his pocky and pulled out another stick, handing it to Dia. "There you go," he told her. He couldn't help but share with her. He watched her eyes light up as she took the first bite of the pocky.

"Yummy! Pocky~! Pocky~!" She sang as she chewed on the rest of her treat that A-ou had given her. Dia finished it and ran up to A-ou, hugging his legs. "Thank you, A-chan~!" She told him before she had walked off with Asceour and Q-fieulle to go on another mission that Hiver had assigned to them.

Dia had been continuously keeping a small smile on A-ou's face and it's definitely what he needed right now with Un-ou still in that tube laying lifeless.

A-ou crushed the can in his hand, and he heard the sounds of high heels. He turned his head and found Tweedledee at his side. "Dia's taking a shine to you," she said, knowing he wouldn't want to talk about what he was really thinking of. Tweedledee didn't even want to talk about it. She prayed and thought about it enough already for her brother.

A-ou forced a small smile, and nodded. "Yeah, she's too cute sometimes." He admitted and Tweedledee nodded in agreement. "It's kind of funny, it seems like Dia kinda keeps those two in line." She said, smiling weakly, talking about Asceour and Q-fieulle.

A-ou nodded as he watched the clock tick to twelve. Their break. He exchanged glances with Tweedledee and she knew instantly. She began to walk ahead of him while he walked behind her. Every day on their break they would go visit their partners. Even if they couldn't talk back they figured it would still be rude if they didn't have lunch with them like they had done everyday together.

A-ou poked at his cheesecake with his fork, looking up at the tube with his green-haired partner in it. It was weird seeing him so peaceful. Un-ou usually had so much quirky energy and an attitude to match. Always picking fights with someone, whether it be Éclair, Viola, or A-ou, himself.

To see him locked up in that tube, with a bunch of wires coming in and out of his body to keep him barely breathing. He slammed his fork into his cake and shoved it in his mouth.

"You're grumbling to yourself again." Tweedledee noted, frowning. "We aren't supposed to be thinking about it. Just pretend it's like any other break and 'Dludum and Un-ou are just being quiet.

"I can't." A-ou frowned looking up at her. "Un-ou is never quiet, unless he's pissed off. I can't focus on pretending it's the same if he's not whining about something!" He argued before matching his eyes with golden ones. "I'm sorry," he apologized to her.

Tweedledee shook her head, smiling faintly. "I know it's hard. I feel like I should be yelling at the tube, telling him how stupid he is and listening to him apologize to me over and over again." She sighed softly.

--

One of the lab assistants made his way in, frowning slightly. "Miss, Sir, we're going to have to ask you to leave now. The doctors want to try and work on bringing the two back now and we need to evacuate any non-licensed persons." He explained, bowing before the upper ES-class members.

Tweedledee stood up, and smiled gently. She bowed before the assistant as well, "Of course," she said before she moved out and stopped in front of the window, placing her hand on the window watching the doctors proceed on their partners.

"I hate this…" she whispered. They could faintly hear the beating of monitors of their hearts. They were barely beating, but at least they were beating. Both of their heads snapped up when they heard that dreaded long beep with no stops to signal a heartbeat.

They glanced over at Tweedledum's monitor and Tweedledee exhaled a sigh before she looked over at to Un-ou's monitor which showed a straight line and she had noticed that A-ou was no longer beside her and he was in the room, hassling the doctors.

She could barely hear his muffled threats until she moved into the room, ignoring the assistant's protests.

"-KILL YOU MYSELF IF I DO NOT SEE HIM BREATHING AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY BONES I CAN BREAK IN YOUR BODY AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A FUCKING DOCTOR. YOU WILL FIX THIS! RIGHT FUCKING NOW."

The doctor frantically moved over the monitor and switched a few wires around, but still nothing was beeping. A-ou had moved his hands to strangle the doctor which wasn't helping anything.

"WAIT!" Called the assistant from the doorway, "he's moving! Don't move those wires!" He called to the doctor and the doctor froze and glanced up at the tube.

Un-ou was shifting in the tube. He slowly opened his golden eyes, noticing the tube he was in and the cords that were hooked up to him. He frowned, and began to pound on the tube he was locked in.

Teal eyes met with the doctor's eyes and the doctor frantically put the cords together and pushed a button opening the tube and the water spilled onto the lab and Un-ou fell out to the ground on his hands and knees coughing up some water, and glaring over at the man in the white lab coat.

He slowly stood up with his fists clenched at his sides and marched over to him. "What the hell did you think you were doing?! Who keeps someone in a tube like that?!" He snarled, glaring up at the man.

The doctor slowly backed away from the shorter man, "I-I was only trying to help." He exclaimed, nearly running into his desk. "I was just making sure both you and Tweedledum were breathing still."

Un-ou's eyes widen and turned to see Tweedledum still in the tube, unconscious. "GET HIM OUT OF THERE! If I'm allowed to be out of that god damn tube that you kept me in for God knows how long than he can be out of there too!"

The doctor nodded and fumbled with the cords some more and noticed that Tweedledee was next to him now. "Um...Miss?"

"If you screw this up and kill him, your funeral will be next." She said, pushing a gun to his head. The doctor gulped and nodded, "Y-Yes ma'am." He said and him and his assistant finally got the cords together and opened the tube and Tweedledum fell to the ground face-first.

"Ugghh," came the moan from the older man's voice. He lifted his head up and found familiar heels by his face and heard some item dropped to the ground. He held his head and sat up looking over at Tweedledee. "What happened to me?"

Tweedledee shook her head, and attacked him with a hug. "You're so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tweedledum blushed softly, and wrapped an arm around her as she had knocked her on his back to the floor. "Sorry…" he said sheepishly.

--

"Let's go," Un-ou replied, stretching his arms out. "I'm sick of looking at this place." He muttered walking out of the lab and A-ou followed behind him quietly.

A-ou smiled weakly as he followed behind him as his partner continued to babble on about how dreadful and horrible it was in there. He was caught off-guard when he thought he heard something he thought he didn't. "What?"

"I said thanks..." Un-ou replied, turning around to face him with his hands behind his head. A-ou blinked absently, "for what?"

Un-ou smirked, "for having lunch with me every day, nearly beating the shit out of that doctor, and…for wanting to protect me.." he said, blush hinting his cheeks.

A-ou was baffled, "How…how did you know all that?" He asked, knowing Tweedledee couldn't have possibly had time to tell him everything after she had forced the doctor to let her brother out of the tube.

Un-ou smiled cheekily, "Hey, these ears aren't good for nothing." He told him, tugging at his ear a little, chuckling softly.

A-ou blushed furiously; he couldn't believe he had forgotten about his partner's power. Though, he thought he was unconscious and unable to use them. He was too scared to use his power to see how long Un-ou would last for his life if he was still kept in that tube.

He crossed his arms as they walked into the Touch&Go café. "Hmph. Next time, leave the protecting to me."

Un-ou had already sped ahead of him, and ordered some orange juice and pumpkin pudding taking a seat in the booth. "I'm starving!"

Asceour bowed to Un-ou, "One pumpkin pudding and orange juice coming up!" She declared.

"Coming up~!" Dia sang with her hands in the air and followed quickly behind Asceour into the backroom.

--

A-ou took a seat across from Un-ou and waited to order his food until the girls got back. He smiled faintly just listening to his partner's babbling. Even though, he preferred things to be more calm and quiet; he would much rather prefer to hear his partner ramble on.

"HEY! Are you listening to me?" Un-ou frowned, glaring over at him.

A-ou blinked, and shook his head and he only saw his partner grow more infuriated with him. "I'M IN A TUBE FOR FUCKING WHO KNOWS HOW LONG AND THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SA-" Un-ou's yelling ceased to a stop when he realized his partner's lips were over his.

A-ou also didn't mind it when he had to shut Un-ou up either.

* * *

_A/N:_ Sorry it's so short! But you know I'm no good at writing long chapters. Bleh. I'm sorry if this was like more…sibling-like? I kinda gave that A-ou/Dia sibling feeling and then that A-ou/Tweedledee friendship feeling. I think it's a tad more than fluff, but if anything it is just merely fluff. Haha. Sorry it's not like your last one!


End file.
